The Font of Immortality
by FrictionWriter
Summary: This book is not from the wonderful world of Harry Potter, but has the same stopryboard as the first book, therefor i placed it under Harry Potter!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Exo-, What?

James hated his life. It was Horrible. Well, he thought it was. James lived with his (as James though, horrible) Uncle. Uncle Fredric loathed James and never really wanted him in his house. James wondered why Uncle Fredric even took him in when he was a baby, because James was just another person to take care of and Uncle Fred _hated _to take care of people _but_ himself. James was about 5'6 and had dark blue eyes, black as midnight hair that was always messy and the thing he liked most about his appearance was a small, burned in, black star on the back of his hand.

James and Uncle Fredric lived in Colorado in a small house. Uncle Fredric made James do all the work while he watched TV. James didn't mind. He knew that if his Uncle kept this up, he would be to fat to do anything, and James could leave the house.

On a hot summer day, James was sweeping the house when Uncle Fred hollered, "George! HEY GEORGE! GET OVA' HERE!" "My names' not George and what do you want!" he yelled back. "Jus' get over here!" James was not surprised. Uncle Fredric probably wanted him to get the TV remote. He put the broom down, and walked in to the house. There he was. Uncle Fred. A big, lump of a man, with a bald head and beady, black eyes. "You got a letter." He grunted. "But don' get _too_ happy." "Why?" James asked. "Because you can' open it. I already tried." Growled Uncle Fredric. He was right.

When James tried to open it, it wouldn't budge. Not one bit. He pulled with all his might, but it wouldn't even rip a tiny bit. He even tried ripped it in different places. But it was impossible. _Why won't it open _he thought. "Now go wash the dishes," grumbled Uncle Fred. That's when James saw it. The writing had changed from:

To: James Tek to

Not to be opened till the thenth of July.

"What the" he mumbled. _Hmm _he thought _the third of July_. That was dead in a week. He couldn't wait that long. But a week came like _that_. Soon it was the ninth of July. "Wow" James was thinking "that came fast." He went to bed thinking about the letter all night till he finally went to sleep.

The next morning he bolted up right. "Yes!" He hissed under his breath. He ripped open the letter. He read it over and over again, because he couldn't believe his eyes.

To: James Tek

From: Exonus School of Magic,

You have been chosen to be a student at Exonus's School Of Magic. In order to find the element you control, go to The Holy Magic Hall located on the 3rd wall of Fish n' Fries (touch the 12th brick on the 3rd row on the top)

The supplies you will need are in the list below:

-Your elements color wand.

-Black midnight, Dark blue, and Fire red magician robes.

-Your elements sword and sheath kind.

-These books: Grade One of the Normal Spells, Hexes, Curses, Jinxes, Charms, and Vribrants, Basic Sword Skills, Archery Practice, and Logical Transformation.

-Your Basic and Advanced Element Bow.

-Your arrows will include: 5 death arrows, 15 exploding arrows, 10 fire arrows, 20 lightning arrows, and 50 basic starting arrows.

Student are NOT allowed E-mon balls for Emondic

Note: The Exonus Pegasus will land at Queens River Station: PLatform 13 on August 25th at 10:30 A.M. and leave at 11:00 A.M. All students are required to be on the train on 10:55 A.M.

Then, James went down and showed it to Uncle Fred. At first his uncles' eyes bulged. Then he said "let's see if the time has come. Come on." They went to Fish n' Fries and Uncle Fred walked around to the left wall. He started counting down from the top. Then, to the side. He stopped and touched a brick. James held his breath. Nothing happened. James said, "Can I try?" "Go right ahead, Jay." He grumbled. James reached up and touched the brick.

At first the wall stayed the same, the like a mirage, part of the wall wavered, and then disappeared. But Uncle Fred looked like he didn't see anything. But that didn't mean anything. James didn't think Uncle Fredric meant for himself to hear this but he muttered "Fredric Kently, Friend and Guardian of James Tek." James couldn't believe his ears. Uncle Fred _never _called him James. "It's time I told you the story." Mumbled Uncle Fredric. "What story?"

"Of how you got that _star scar_ on your hand. Oh, where should I start? Ah yes. You see back in the old days, a dark magician and alchemist named Lord Marvoolric was rising in power. He would take mordales or dales and kill them. Then he moved on to get something. Immorality. He would kill for _anything_ that he thought would get him his goal. Then, no one knows why, but he went after something new. _You_. It was so strange. He came close three times. The first time your father and mother didn't know. He and one of his Zitherins - his minions - cornered you guys. But his Zitherin was weak and your father beat him over with a disarming charm."

Uncle Fredric stopped for breath and ushered James into the wall. It was amazing. Like a giant hallway with no roof, the place was filled with stores. "And . . . where was I. Ah yes, the second attack happened while your parents were on the run. The evil lord was not happy about the first, failed attack. So this time he came with 4 of his Zitherins. Though ones too. But with your mom running, your father again held them. But only held them. Lord Malvoolric killed your father with a killing Vribrant. The last attack was the strangest of all." They were now standing of to the side of the opening.

"Lord Malvoolric was furious that your parents had escaped though his clutches two times. This time he knew it was just your mother and brought 11 Zitherins. He closed in on your mother and she did her best. She knocked out all but one Zitherin with a single sleeping jinx. Then, with the element of surprise on her side, she shot a knock-out vribrant. Took the Evil Dark-hearted Lord by surprise and was knocked out. But the Zitherin took your mother, but not before she - not meaning too - killed him with a killing charm. The charm rebounded of him and hit Lord Malvoolric, but it was not strong enough to kill him. He was reduced to a spirit that was locked up in Jakabane, the magician prison. But the weird thing is, that you seemed to think of your own accord, and trapped Lord Evil – as I call him – in a prison cage no one's ever seen. No one knows why, but Lord Malvoolric branded you with that scar star, as people call it. The black star used to symbolize him and the Zitherins."

James was beside himself. Uncle Fredric had always told him that his parents had died in a plane crash. "Are you a magician or wizard?" He asked. "No. I'm a Dale," replied his Uncle. "What is that?" "It's someone who has a wizard father or mother, but was not a full born magician. Mordales are people that have un-wizard fathers and mothers. You see them a lot." _I'm a magician _though James. "Well what are we doing here," Wondered James aloud. "You have gotten your letter, and now I must help you get your new school supplies. Magador says."

"Who's he?" Asked James. "By golly, I didn't tell you?" Uncle Fred exclaimed. "No." "Oh. Well, In Exonus, there are five castles – you're put in one – that have names. Magador, Loonus, Snyth, Kakle, and Pourfeyuse. You see the Magador family runs Exonus. Noah Magador is headmaster right now. Now you get it." James replied, "Yeah. So what's this place?" He gestured around them. "Ah. The is The Holy Magician Hall, of course. And we're here to get your _stuff_."

They walked over to a huge, gold, grand building. In elegant writing over the top, front, it said, Aceikko's Bank. "What are we doing here?" James asked. "Well don't think that your parents didn't leave you anything." Uncle Fredric Said. "What do you mean?" Asked James, perplexed. "Your parents not only left you all their money, but also, a few magical items, I believe." James was amazed. His parents had left him things. _What things_ wondered James. They both walked in to the bank. It was like a huge lobby. Plush chairs everywhere, along with an assortment of tables.

"How can I help you hum- err, people." Said a low, rich voice. In front of them was a tall elf with pointy ears and a graceful face. "Vault 7,955." Uncle Fredric said. "Do you have the key and password to that vault?" Uncle Fred fished around in his pockets. "Aha. Yes I remember the password and have got the key." James' Uncle said. "Right this way." The elf said. The three of them walked over to a round, silver pad. "Vat 7, 9, 5, 5. Step." Commanded the elf. James stepped first. A woozy feeling overtook him for a second, and then like that, he was pushed off the pad. In front of him was a big, blue-and-purple, round door. Etched around the frame, was the writing, VAULT 7955.

Uncle Fred appeared by James. Then the elf. "TEKINISI!" Hollered Uncle Fredric. A round key hole appeared in the middle of the door. James watched as his uncle inserted the key into the slot. It fit perfectly. Uncle Fred let go of the key, and it spun wildly. First left, then right, then left again. There was a click. Then, the big door opened. Inside was a huge room with colored, crystals everywhere. "Ok, this is magician money. Seven Varda (the red ones) = one Unus. Eleven Unus (the green one's) = one Trifr. And thirty-nine Trifr (the purple ones) = one Azlan (the blue ones). Get it?" Said Uncle Fred. "Yeah I think."

While Uncle Fred was busy getting money, James went over to look at the shelves. There were four things: A gray, hooded sweater, a small purple glove, a tiny, red, round, corked flask, and a simple, sharp, red pencil. "Ah yes. The owners of this vault, Jay and Luna, left these things here. You see, they do different things. The sweater, Jay's, makes whoever is wearing it, when the hood is up, invisible. The glove, Luna's, gives you a 25 mph speed up. The small flask, Jay's, can heal any wound, accept death. And the pencil, Luna's, when taped ten times fast on something, will turn into a school (red) wand." James lifted the sweater. It was very light. He put it on and looked down. He was still there.

But when he lifted the hood and looked down, he was gone. He put the hood down, and picked up the glove. When he touched it, it changed to golden. The elf's eyes got big. "You're an Orydaan?" "What's that?" James asked. The elf chuckled. "An Orydaan is a person who controls all elements. Each element has color. All the Orydaan's color is gold. That glove's color changes to the color of the user's controlled elements. For example, if you were an air element controller the glove would be white." Uncle Fredric came over with his back filled with crystals. One look at the glove, and his eyes got wide. "Trapped Lord Evil and now he's and Orydaan. Great." He mumbled.

"Well, time to go. Got what you want?" James scooped up the things and put them in his pocket. "Yep." "Good. Time to get a sword." They follow the elf out of Aceikko's, and when up the street to a small place called Sturdy Swords. Both walked in and small man said, "welcome, welcome. Have a look around. If you're looking for something, just ask me. I'm Stud by the way." "yeah, were are the Orydaan's swords?" The man's eyes lit up with excitement "Just this way." They followed him to the back of the store to the last shelf. On the shelf were swords of all size, but the same color. A sleek, golden blade, silver cross-guard, and a dark gold grip, including a silver incrusted ruby for a pommel. James picked up one. It was light and swishy. But not his forte.

He put that one down and picked another on up, this one with a skinnier, but thicker blade. It was perfect. It felt like a third part of his arm. When he touched it, it sent gold, silver, and blue sparks out of the point. "Oho! Bravo, m'boy!" Said Uncle Fred. Stud merely smiled. "I'll go get your scabbard, young master." He walked off. In a few minutes he came back holding a silver scabbard, with a golden locket, and chape. "And here it is. Both are 5 Azlan." Uncle Fred gave him the money. "Good bye, young sir." They walked out of the store and went over to a small, but grand store named **Borohan's Books**. Inside, the place was _filled_ with books. "May I help you, young gentlemen?"A small squat lady had appeared seaming out of nowhere.

"Ah yes. We are looking for these books." Uncle Fredric gave her the list he had written down. "Ah yes. For Exonus School I believe. Right this way." She led them to the stop warehouse. Inside it, the place was filled with boxes to the top. "Over here these boxes-" She picked up one in a small stack. "-Are the Exonus school books for first years. I think that's what you want, by your list." Uncle Fredric took the box, and opened it. After a second, he said, "Yeah. These are them." "Good. Nine unus, please." Uncle Fred gave her the money and then thanked her.

They next went to a big store called Un-Broken Bows & Arrows. When they walked in, a small, but un-seen bell ringed. "I'm coming!" Yelled a voice out of nowhere. "Ah. Hmm. By the looks of it, you're here for a school bow and arrows. I have a supply in the back. Follow me." Said a tall man with dark hair and a wild beard. They followed him to the back and the man showed him a basic and advanced bow. "Your bow should be the color of your element. What's your element?" The man asked. "I'm an Orydaan. So gold, right." The man nodded. "I have a special order of those cause, well Orydaans are rare. I'll go get them. Go right ahead and get your arrows, while I go get your bows.

Some of the arrow tips were weird, James thought. There was one where it looked like someone had taken a tiny human skull, and made the top like a pencil, as sharp as can be. "Death arrows. Give instant death," said Uncle Fredric. Another had spikes all over it. They were exploding arrows. Another one looked like a tiny flame, and they were fire arrows. And a last one looked like a miniature lightning bolt. A lightning arrow. And the normal ones were just plain normal. "I've got them," said the man. James tried them out and they worked fine.

They went and got James' robes, then went to the wand shop. It was a tiny shop called Kinkid's Wands. Inside, it was almost empty. _Almost_. In the middle was a single tower of 11 boxes. "Good afternoon, young men," said a misty, deep voice. Then, the air fizzled, and a man appeared in front of them. "Ah. So this is our young Orydaan?" He was a tall, thin man, with a graceful face and light blue eyes. "I am Kinkid, master of the Wand."

"Um, hi? We're here for my wand." "You're from Exonus. Yes, yes. Well, I think I have your wand." He pointed his black wand at the top box and muttered under his breath, "Etacom fij difio, loxb.", then the top box _zoomed_ to Kinkid. "Let's see . . . hmm. Ah yes." He pulled out a sleek, shiny, golden wand. "Try this." Kinkid said. James took it and swished it around. As soon as he touched it, it shot red and gold sparks everywhere. "Oho. Nice one. Yes, this wand has chosen you." James looked down. In his hand the letters JT had gotten burned into his wand, right about where you would hold it. "Well know it looks like I'll call you JT now." Said his Uncle. "Let's go." Mumbled JT. They walked out of the store, though the wall and went home. JT strapped the sword onto his black belt. Also he loaded all his new arrows (100 of them) into a strapped black quiver.

That night he lay in his bed thinking about that day. _I'm a magician_ he thought. All his new stuff was awesome. The next day he would load all his stuff into a bag and practice his aim with the few mordale arrows he had. Uncle Fredric turned out to be a sword duelist and wanted to test his skills after 15 years. JT's life was now changed completely. Complexly. "New school," He murmured, then fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Telekinesis & Exonus

The next day, JT woke. Feeling rested, he went into the kitchen. "Magador wants me to teach you telekinesis." Said Uncle Fredric, behind his mordale newspaper (They had started getting the _Magician Weekly_, by, to JT's astonishment, a paper airplane). "What's that?" James asked. "It's were you can lift things with your mind." "Oh. I was hoping you'd teach me how to control the elements." Uncle Fred laughed. "If I teach you that, what are going to learn at Exonus? Alright. I saw a friend of your father teach your father. First try clearing your mind as best as possible." JT concentrated real hard to clear his mind. Surprisingly, it was easy. He took one thought and eliminated it by going on to the next. Soon he only had one thought in his head. Telekinesis. He opened his eyes, and said, "Okay. I'm ready." Uncle Fred nodded. "Good. Now take that one thought or maybe two, and try imaging it pick up something."

JT looked over to the counter. On it was a plate, an apple, and an orange. He pictured a small cloud as his thought and saw it lifting the orange halfway to the ceiling. He opened his eyes. The orange was only a quarter the way he wanted it. "Hm. How did you picture your thought, JT," asked Uncle Fredric. "As . . . as a tiny, gray cloud. Why?" "Oh no, no, no, no. No. Picture it as a small man or an animal but _not_ a cloud." JT closed his eyes. The cloud was still lifting the orange. He replaced it with a tiny version of himself.

He opened his eyes again. The orange was right where he wanted it. "Is that where you wanted it?" Inquired Uncle Fred. JT nodded. "Okay. I think that enough for one day. Go take a nap." JT walked upstairs. His head hurt a little but that was all. He got in bed and fell asleep almost right away.

When he woke up, it was almost dark out. Uncle Fred was now looking at the _Magician Weekly_. "Make yourself whatever you want, JT." He said. JT walked over to the counter and opened the pantry. _Hmm. I'm in the mood for a . . . sandwich_ he thought. He made himself a turkey sandwich, and then he went to bed.

This went on for the next two weeks: JT would wake up, have Uncle Fredric teach him telekinesis, sleep most of the day, wake and eat, then go to bed. On the night before they had to go to the station, JT had mastered telekinesis perfectly. He could lift anything with his mind. Even things that he couldn't with normal force. "Well, go get packed, JT. According to the letter, I'm supposed to take you to Queens River Station and 10:30. You can change." Then quietly he said "I don't know if there's any platform 13."

The next day, JT woke up feeling well rested. "Hurry up, JT!" "I'm coming." JT used telekinesis (it only hurt a little) and made his pack to hover over to him. He strapped on his belt and quiver, slung his bow and sword over his shoulder. "Come on." JT and Uncle Fredric got into the car and drove to Queens River Station. "Well. Looks like I drop you of here. I have no clue how to get into platform 13. There's only 12 platforms'." He drove off. _Hmm,_ JT thought. He walked over to platform 12. As he watched, a Woman said "Need some help to get to Exonus?" JT wiped around. There in front of him stood a tall graceful woman, with light green eyes, and a beautiful face. "How'd you know?" He asked. "'Cause of your stuff and the way you're looking confused." Behind her where two twins. A boy and a girl. Both had twinkling blue eyes that danced, black hair, and were half their mother's size.

"I'm Seth," said the boy. "JT" He said back. "Donna," said the girl. "They're both first years, or rooks at Exonus. Are you the new Orydaan?" JT nodded "Yeah. Why?" "'Cause we both envy you." Donna and Seth said at the same time. JT chuckled. "Anyway, I was wondering how you get to platform 13. Do you know?" "Well of course I know. Follow me." JT walked behind the twins, but Seth wouldn't let him. "How long did it take you to master telekinesis?" Seth asked. "About two weeks. Why?" Replied JT. "For us normal kids, it takes 2 months. And we can only lift things that we'd normally be able to lift with our bare hands," said Seth. "Really? Cause I can lift thing like cars and people as if they were pebbles." The four of them stopped in front of a part of the wall that was painted red like a column. "Okay just walk strait into it and a telepath will take you to platform 13," said the woman. "By the way JT, I'm Kendra Jackson." "Thank you Mrs. Jackson." He said. "You're welcome. Now, off you go."

JT walked into the column. At first, it was black. Then, like someone had turned on a light switch, everything came into view. There were people everywere, but as soon as JT stepped out a whistle blew, and everyone cleared a big path way. What JT saw was amazing. Graceful, pure white horses with giant white wings swooped down, twelve teams of four, each team harnessed a huge chariot enough for six people. "Cool, huh," said Seth, now by his side. "Yeah," muttered JT, still in awe.

"Chop, Chop, kids. These things leave in fifteen minutes. Chose one, put your stuff on it, get your robes on, and then it's time to ride the chariots of fire." JT chose the first one where the conductor said "Names?" "JT" "No, no, name. Full name." "Oh. James Orin Tek." The conductor's eyes got as big as plates. "The same James that trapped Lord Evil?" James nodded. "Whoa. Well, you better get changed before we take off." "Alright. See you in a sec." JT walked into the bathroom. He pulled out his dark blue robes and put them on.

He walked back over the chariot and hopped into it. "Ready, lad?" Asked the driver. "Yep." James looked like a hunter/magician. His robes matched his eyes and his wand in his belt, sword in its' sheath, and his golden bow, all gleamed like new (of course they did. They were magic). "Heh-heh," laughed two voices behind him. He looked back. Climbing on were two twin brothers. They had eyes like space, midnight hair, and a face that told you not to mess with them, or you would pay. "What's up?" Both said at the same time. "Oh, nothing. Why where you guys laughing?" Both looked at each other. "Allow up to introduce ourselves. I'm Albert." Said the right one. "I'm Adam. We're known as The Brother's of Havoc." Said the left one.

"Hmm. What element do you control?" JT asked. "That's the best part. We control space. That means we can teleport. We're called The Brother's of Havoc 'cause we play so many pranks and tricks, and then don't get caught!" JT smiled. "Maybe we can work together to pull some massive pranks on the teachers." The twins stared.

"You'd do that!" They both said at the same time. "Of course. I can pull some awesome tricks as soon as I can control all the elements, we maybe could light some of the teachers we hate on fire." Both the twins laughed their heads off. "Oh. I like this one already." laughed Adam, still doubled over in laughter. JT smiled. "So. How do you control space?" he asked. "Oh, it's easy. We once teleported to space, and we could breath. All you do is picture the place you want to go as best you can, and if you haven't been there, make all your thoughts point to that location. Then, you send a picture of you there. Watch." Said Albert.

He closed his eyes, and the air around him started popping for a second. Then, he was gone. The air started popping behind JT, (who wiped around) and Albert appeared. "See. It's simple. Just picture where you want to go and, presto! You're there!" JT chuckled "I don't want to get split in half." The twin burst out laughing. "Five minutes!" Yelled the main driver. "Ready?" Said a voice behind JT. He wiped about. In front of him was a tall, pale boy who had hair like it was death itself. His eyes were solid black. "Well? Ready to go to Exonus? I'm Oliver by the way." He said. "Quite ready. I'm JT." Oliver chuckled. "I know who you are. You're the new Orydaan." It was JT's turn to chuckle. "Yes, I am. You know what element you control yet?" He asked. "Yeah. I control death. Pretty sick, right." JT laughed. "I'm sure everyone wants to control death."

Oliver smiled. "Death only picks some of the calmest. I'm quite and calm most of the time." "Everyone grab the railing," instructed the driver. Everyone was confused for a second, and then the driver said "oops. My bad." He pointed his pure white wand at the chariot. "Jiterusi hath delteio likuster." He mumbled. Inside the chariot on the side, red railing appeared out of nowhere. "Ah. ALL READY!" He yelled. All the drivers of the over chariots nodded at him. "Good. ONWARD!" He yelled. There was a great flash of light, and suddenly the chariot was in the air. The pegasi were more graceful flyers that anything he had ever seen. It was as if they defied gravity. "Whoa." Yelled JT, but the words were wiped out of his mouth.

There was another flash of white light, and they were on the ground again. JT looked at his mordale watch. It still read 11:00. "Not bad, eh?" Consulted the driver. "Only five seconds slow." JT laughed. In front of him was the thickest, tallest tower he had ever seen. It was dark gray, but didn't seem to be made up of stone. In front of it, there was a huge, sparkling lake, as clear as glass. Surrounding the great tower were five castles. The first was Gold and Blood Red. The second was Sky blue and Silver. The third was Dark Green and Bronze. The fourth was Bright Orange and a Shiny Copper. And the last, the fifth, was Light Purple with a mix of Dark Blue.

"Magador's Castle, Loonus's Castle, Snyth's Castle, Kakle's Castle, and Pourfeyuse's castle," said the driver, pointing to each one. "You kids'll get sorted into one or the other." JT was amazed at all of them. Each had a flag on top, with that castles animal. Magador's was a golden dragon, Loonus's was an eagle, Snyth's was a copper cobra, Kakle's was a Shark, and Pourfeyuse's was a small, blue turtle. "Wow," muttered JT. "I want Magador," he herd Oliver say.

That's when JT saw it. On the sides of the lake, people had sword of all colors. And they were dueling. He saw two teachers dueling so fast, their sword were like lightning. The chariot landed, and JT hopped off. "First years over here, first years over here!" Yelled a teacher who had eyes like the sea. He was well built like he was an athlete, and he had a light blue sword in a sea blue scabbard. "This way." He said. The first years followed him in the tower. Inside, there was a big room with a magical ceiling that had the part of the sky that was above the great tower. "Welcome, welcome, first year students, and welcome to Exonus School of magic. I am Noah Magador. You have 'till lunch to explore the tower, but _not_ the castles." In the middle was a tall, lean man with a golden sword like JT's, Golden eyes, and light, white hair, and a flowing white beard. All the students broke up in pairs and started exploring the tower.

"James Tek, I would like to see you," commanded Magador. JT walked over to him. "Yes sir?" Magador smiled. "You are in Magador, so you may explode that castle." JT could not believe his ears. "S- sir? I don't understand. How am I in Magador?" Magador smiled again. "You are in a long line of Magador's. You, James, are my great-great-great grandson. Your father was my great-great grandson."

JT stared. "Y- y- your m- my gre- great-great-great grandfather?" he asked. "That I am." Magador replied. "Now, off you go. You're permitted to enter the Magador castle." JT walked off. When he went outside, he went straight for the Magador castle that was on the left. He opened the door. To his amazement, no one was there. It was a big place. Three blue fires in three different corners, chairs of all kinds. "Well, well, well. What do you think you are doing in the mighty Magador castle?" Said a light, fainted voice

JT wiped about. There in front of him, was a girl all little taller than himself, with sea green eyes, a light and graceful face, and dirty blond hair that fell to her back. "You're a Rook. And Rooks aren't allowed in the castles till tonight. So what are you doing here, may I ask?" JT laughed. "I'm in Magador." The girl stared. "Ask Magador himself. He's my great-great-great grandfather." "Oh. Well, I'm Kendra, by the way. Are you going to play Wizamont this year?" She asked.

"I'm JT and what in the world is Wizamont?" Kendra laughed. "Come to the Wizamont rings, and I'll show you." She led him to the forest and went about a 12th of a mile before they stopped. In front was a sleek, black pad about the size of a person. "Step on it." Said Kendra. JT stepped on the pad, and shot up. He landed on a platform made of solid cloud. Kendra appeared behind him and said "this is the Wizamont field." On the platform there were people on long, sleek boards of all kinds.

"Okay. There are ten positions. The sneaker, the snitches, the hitters, the savers, and the taker. There is one sneaker, four snitches, two hitters, two savers, and one taker. The sneakers job is to find, get, and put the silver sneak though the teams hoop. That scores 500 points and ends the game. The snitches job is to get the bronze snitch, and put it thought the opposite teams hoop. Each time they put it though, the team gets 20 or 25 points, depending on the distance. The hitters' job is to hit the snik away from their team and nock the other team of their board with the snik. The savers job is to not let the other team score with the snitch or worse, the sly. And the takers job it to saver people from the hold of the slip. 'Cause, well, it slows you down.

"There are five balls if you haven't caught on. The snitch which is used to score, the sneak which ends the game, the sly which can be used to score, but is really meant to confuse people with the snitch, the snik which flies around, knocking people of their board, and the slip which will grab your boards fins and slow or even drag you to the ground. Get it now?"

JT was amazed. "Yeah. I think I get it. So where do I get a board?" He asked. "Oh I have one for you, James." JT whirled around. "Magador was standing there, with a sleek, long, red with a gold strip down the middle board. "Sir!" Kendra sounded horrified. "That's a Flickflash 500000. Are you sure you want to give that to him?" Magador nodded. "Let's see. Get on James." JT got on the sleek board. It was wobbly, but not when Magador pointed his wand at the board and said "_Ogryo James Kaytep Ouron_." The board straitened under his weight. James angled his feet upward and the board followed.

"Uhh, how do I get this thing going?" He asked. "Lean forward" Magador said. JT leaded forward, and the air board took off. It was like he belonged in the air. "Catch!" Yelled Kendra. She thru a tiny, glass ball into the air. JT calculated for a sec were he should go to catch it, then leaned forward and zoomed to the ground. He hand out stretched, he caught the tiny ball in his fist and pulled out the his dive. Magador smiled, but Kendra was laughing. "You are a natural. I so want you on my team for Wizamont. Practice in five days, eight thirty sharp."

"Oh very good JT," praised Magador. "Ah yes. Your father was very good as Wizamont, and Emondic. "I've been wanting to ask someone about that. What is Emondic? I saw it in the letter, but what is it?" Magador smiled. "Emondic is not for Rooks and Sophmores 'cause it played with Bows and wands. You see you're armed with a tiny ball that hovers about your head. It is your elements color, and the other team can only get you out when they shoot your E-mon ball. You can bewitch your arrows however you want, which is the good thing. Each team has five players, and the object is to pop all the other teams E-mon balls, before they pop yours. It's a very trying game and I didn't want the new student playing it. I have only let the younger people who can doge like no other, and that can shoot like no other."

"Oh" JT said "Are there any other wizarding games I should know about?" "Sports no, but games, yes there is one board game we magicians play. Dragonite. But I don't want the Rooks playing that yet either. It's got pieces that can . . . sting," said Magador, as if the pieces. And with that, Magador popped out of sight. JT looked down at his board. Somehow he knew how to get off. "Leeus difio ofro" he said, tapping the board with his golden wand. The board shook him off eminently, but JT grabbed it before it could get away.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't our new great Dane." Laughed a voice behind him. JT didn't care. He knew someone was gonna make fun of him sooner or later. All he did was point his wand at the unseen person and say "ord tofl lkta." The kid fell silent. JT got up, and walked over to the Magador castle. It was then when he remembered his stuff. He used telekinesis to get it and sat down. And then a teacher came in.

"Ah yes. You are the new Magador kid. I'm head of this castle and am Professor Jackle." Said a tall, thin man with dark red hair, dancing brown eyes, and a red sword, scabbard, and wand all in his belt. "Yes. I'm JT." Professor Jackle chuckled "I know who you are. Everyone does. You good with a sword?" "No." "Well, you will be when I'm though with you. You see, I'm the Sword Skills teacher here at Exonus. Follow me." JT follow him out of the castle and into the yard. The Professor pulled out his sword and said "get your sword out and lemme see what ya got." JT went back into the castle, strapped his belt on, and tied his scabbard with his sword in it on. He went back outside and drew his sword. The golden blade gleamed very brightly.

Professor Jackle lunged. JT felt like he had been doing this for years. He jumped to the side and knocked the Professors blade out of his hand. Professor Jackle stared. "You said you've never done sword play before. Are you sure?" JT was confused at what he had just done. He picked up the professors blade and muttered "riddakulus", under his breath. The blade burst into golden flames. JT thought he would feel the heat, but he remained untouched but the fire. "Alktraz" He murmured. He felt like he knew every magical word in the book. Professor Jackle's eyes got big.

"You- you _know_ Wizik?" He asked. "If that are the words of magic, then yes, you could say I do." JT replied. He zoomed though the list in his head. It was like another language, but in English. He handed Professor Jackles' sword back, and sheathed his own. Seth walked up. "I just saw what you did. All of it. How did you do that? I mean, I asked one of the older kids, and they said Professor Jackle is the best." JT shrugged. "I don't know how I did it. But I also know Wizik perfectly now too." Seth's Eyes got big. "You- you know Wizik _perfectly_?" He asked. "Yeah. Cool, huh?" "Uh, heck yeah." He replied. Then, a loud crackling sound filled the air all around them.

They weren't the only one who heard it. All the students stopped what they were doing. Then, a huge eagle swooped out of the sky. It stopped in front of the Exonus tower. Then, with a small pop, it was gone, and standing it its place was a small man with dirty brown hair, dark brown eyes, and a white wand in his hand. "Ah." He said "for the Rooks who do not know me, I am your Charms teacher, Professor Filyus. And it is time for lunch."

There was a great rush to the door, but Seth and JT took their time. Inside, the place now had five tables. One red and gold one, one blue and silver, one green and light brown, one orange and a dark brown, and one blue and purple. "Rooks are not allowed on the tables 'till they know their castle!" Yelled a booming voice. In the back of the room, a big man with a wild black beard, beady green eyes, and a brown wand in his hand, was telling the Rooks to come here. When JT started to come over the man said "not you JT. You're in Magador, so you go to the Magador table."

All eyes at the Magador table slid over to him. "Ah yes. Our renowned, Orydaan" said Professor Jackle, who was at the head of the table. He took a seat by a kid who was still staring at the Rooks going to the front. He was a tall boy who had a mop of dirty blond hair, light brown eyes, and a dark green wand in his belt. "Oh" he said "I'm Jake." "JT" JT replied. "Will they hurry up? I'm starving." JT chuckled. He liked this kid. "How do you get food here?" He asked. "Oh you just say what you want, and it appears on your plate. Sweat, huh?" "Heck yeah" JT said "how do they find your castle?" Jake laughed. "One of the teachers here can do mind reading without using magic. It's a gift called Midus," he said.

And he was right. One of the teachers had his hand on a kid's forehead and had his eyes closed. "LOONUS!" He shouted. The kid went to the Loonus table. This went one for a while, but most of the kids went to Pourfeyuse, and Seth, Donna, and the brothers of havic, came to Magador. "And now, eat away!" Said a random teacher. The hall filled with people shouting, and JT thought for a second, then said "hamburger", and a big hamburger appeared on his silver plate. When he ate it, it filled him up. The bronze goblets could be filled with whatever you wanted, too.

"Ah, that was good" said Seth, who was sitting by JT. Magador stood up, and the room fell silent. "Well, hello to the new and old students. I hope this year will be _another_ year to remember. As you know, the dark forest is off-limits (He glanced at Adam and Albert) and the archery fields are off-limits 'till the 20th, and that's all I have. You are dismissed 'till dinner" Magador said.

The crowd had gone in less than three minutes, but JT wanted to see around the tower a bit more. "I'm staying to check out the place" he told Seth. He looked like he was crazy "are you crazy? The teachers will catch you!" JT put on his fathers' sweater. "No they won't. Not with me invisible", and with that he put on the hood. Seth's eyes got big. "Wh- where are you, JT?" he asked.

"I'm here, but invisible. Don't try and find me, 'cause you won't find me." And he walked off. He went, and followed one of the teacher's. This one had sunk in green eyes, red hair, and a purple sword and wand. In his hand he had a round flask filled with bubbling amber liquid. He assumed this was the schools' alchemist, or a man of magician science. He walked over to a room, and left the door wide open.

Inside, the place was filled with tables that had flasks, beakers, and red wands all over them. The teacher walked over to his desk, and put the flask in it. JT pulled out the red pencil a tapped it real fast on the carpet floor. After the tenth tab, it turned into a red, sleek wand, as thin as the pencil. "Who's there" the teacher asked, "Jittir? IS THAT YOU?" JT didn't know who was Jitter was, but he didn't care.

He waves the wand and thought "jiterusi iim delteio." The professor vanished from his seat. "Ugh. Thanks a lot Jittir. Jiterusi difio vizklr!" He yelled, and appeared in his seat again. JT had had his fun now, and walked out. He tapped the wand on the wall ten times, and it became a pencil again. He put the pencil away, and pulled out the little glove, and put it one. He felt light and swift. When he broke into a run, he didn't lose breath and was at the door out of the castle in five seconds.

He took off the glove and put it away. "Heh-heh" said a voice behind him. He whirled around and saw a tall, white ghost. "Who are you?" the goust stopped dead in his tracked (or in midair) and said "first, who goes there? Jitlit want to know who speaks from nowhere" the ghost said. Jitlit? This must be Jittir, the one who the professor was talking about. "Ah, but I can't tell you who I am" Said JT "This air talks for itself. Are you Jittir?" The ghost laughed and said "Oh no, fair air. I am Jitlit, the third ghost of Exonus chaos. Jittir is the first, and the most chaotic, and the second it Jettus, and he is more chaotic then me, but less chaotic the Jittir."

Then, the ghost pulled out a match and lit it. The flame was not red, but purple. JT muttered "Volhyr, riddakulus" and the flame died. The ghost backed away. "Okay, maybe I'm less chaotic, but I'm loonier," he said and zipped away. JT walked out of the hallway and into the big room and then went outside, were he thru his hood down and became visible. "JT! OVER HERE," yelled Seth, who was by the side of the lake. By him was Jake and Oliver, and in front of them where three (JT noticed pretty) girls. "This is Olivia," Seth pointed to the middle one, who smiled at JT "Victoria," he pointed to the left one "And Silena." And pointed to the right one. "They're all in Magador, " Seth said.

Olivia was a bit smaller then JT, with chocolate hair, light green eyes, and a yellow wand and sword with a scabbard in her tunic. Victoria was the same size as JT with black hair, dark, thundering eyes, and a dark green wand and sword (and scabbard) in her belt. And Silena was the smallest (but only by a few millimeters) and had blond hair, chocolate brown eyes, and a blue, thick wand and blue sword in a scabbard in her tunic. "Well, if this is the infamous, JT, eh," said Olivia. "He's cuter than I thought" said Silena and all the girls laughed. JT smiled and said "Oh I'm a pro." and all of burst out laughing, even the guys, but Oliver refrained. "Can you control any of the elements yet?" Victoria asked.

To show them, JT teleported behind them faster than Albert had. At first, nobody knew where he had went, but then he cleared his thought, and they jumped. "You can control _space_ already?" Jake burst out. JT nodded. "Any more," Oliver asked.

As a response, he said "Volos jizlakr riddakulus," and a green fire ball erupted in the middle of them. "Awesome" Seth said. "Volhyr" said JT, and the ball evaporated. All the girls said "you know Wizik already?" JT nodded. "Of course he does" said a voice that made them all jump. It was Magadors. "All the kin of Magador are born with this talent. Maldor Magador, the original Magador father, called this Quntus. It's all in our family. Even the dales in our family know it, if they find the list in their brain" He said

All of them except Magador (who was staring at all of them) stared at JT. He didn't like the attention, and put up his hood and vanished. "Ah yes. The _Delteio Sweater_. I had that as a kid," Magador said "It makes the person invisible when the hood is up." "That is so cool," said Jake. JT liked all of these people, but the one person who caught his eye, was Olivia. She was very pretty to him and that probably why she was so popular. He put the hood down, and said "I need to get something out of my bag" and rushed off to the Magador Castle. He picked up his bag, and put the pencil, flask of healing, and the glove back into it.

He pulled out his golden sword and strapped it on. He walked out to the dueling ring, were not many kids were. "You wanna duel, bro?" asked a voice. A tall boy with red hair, gray eyes, and a gray wand and sword in his belt. JT shrugged "sure." "I'm Zackary by the way" he said, pulling out his gray blade. JT pulled out his blade and they started dueling. JT knew he was a kid of time because of the way he moved. But JT was already good. He slashed and hacked, but Zackary was good too. JT studied the way he fought, and found he was mostly defense and almost no offence. JT then took the defensive side.

Zackary was weak went doing offensive and JT took that opportunity. When Zackary was bringing down a blown, JT struck at his blade out of his hand. He pointed his sword at Zackery's heart and said "dead." "What's going on here?" Seth said. He, Jake, Oliver, and the three girls had come into the arena. All the girl's pulled out their swords. Olivia's sword was like the sun. Victoria's sword was like a green cloud and Silena's sword was light the beach water. "Who wants it?" JT asked. Olivia stepped forward and tried to strike, but JT just slapped her blade away. "Aw, you got to do better than that" he said.

He stuck like a lightning bolt, and knocked her blade out of her hand. She looked dumbfounded. "You- you just knocked my blade away like it was a stick. How'd you do that?" JT laughed and said "it is simple. You have to feel the flow of acrobatics in yourself." Oliver pulled a Black as a nightmare sword out of a midnight black scabbard. He held it up in position. JT jabbed at him a little, but Oliver hit his blade away. JT aimed a slash on Oliver's left side, and Oliver twisted, and his sword was behind his back protecting the blow.

"That's more like it." JT started warming up on Oliver and studied his form. It was half offence and half defense. This was going to make it hard. JT brought down a stick to the head of Oliver, and instead of blocking it; Oliver's sword was knocked out of his hand. Oliver was sweating by now to, were as JT still was partly a sleep a bit. "That is a good form Oliver" JT said "half offence and half defense. Excellent." He looked down at his mordale watch and it read 16:59. Then that crackling sound filled the air again, and the kid's started head to the Exonus tower.

"Well time to go in" Seth said. JT started walking over to the great tower and Seth caught up with him. "Those girl's are really something, huh?" He said, and JT said "which one is catching your eye." Seth turned a deep red and said "Silena." JT chuckled. "Which one has got you?" Seth asked. JT smiled, and lied "none right now, why?" Seth laughed and said "one of 'em has to catch your eye, dude" as they walked into the tower. JT sat down sat down at the Magador tabled and grunted "none of them catches my eye right now. I want to see their personality first, before I chose. Steak!" And a big, fat steak appeared on his plate.

He picked up a knife and started cutting, and then ate it. Soon, the twins (of havic) came over and sat down by JT. "We heard you teleported today a little while ago. How'd it go?" Adam asked. JT replied "one thing I can do is teleport a lot fasted that Albert can" and the twins burst out laughing. "Pumpkin pie!" JT grunted, and a big piece of pie appeared on his plate. He ate it in less than four bits, and was full.

One of the teachers stood up and a hush fell over the school (except the laughing of the three ghosts of chaos). "Welcome, welcome to all new and old. I am Professor Rolling, for those who don't know me. I'd like to introduce two new, and very special people to the school. First, Oliver Johnson, master of the dead. And second, James Tek, master of all elements. We welcome both of you to this school" he said. JT spotted the kid who he had tongue tied, at the Snytheryn table.

"If you are done eating, you are dismissed to your castle. Curfew in two hours" said Magador. "For the first years who don't know, you share a room with two people so there are three people to a dorm. And no, you cannot mix boys and girls" said Professor Jackle. Seth, JT, and Jake all paired up, and went to the Magador castle and found their dorm. It was a small place with three beds, one desk, and a window that faced the lake. "Not bad" JT remarked. "Yeah, if you don't mind being squished" Jake said. "Oh, I can fix that" JT said "but I'd rather not get caught. Who wants the desk?" Jake said "I want it" and pulled out a sleek laptop and booted it up.

He opened the internet and started surfing it. JT walked out of the dorm room and went down to the main room where most of the students in Magador were. He went over to that chair by the fire and slumped on it. The fire was hotter than normal fires (because it was blue). That's when he heard the giggling. He looked up, and saw Olivia, Victoria, and Sliena standing over him. "Oh boy" he muttered then said "what do you want from me." The girls all burst out laughing. "We- we thought you were asleep" Said Victoria. "Yeah" Said Silena. Olivia was still laughing hard. "Are you okay? You look like someone put a laughing spell on you" he said. "I- I- I'm fine" she coughed. "You don't look like it" JT grumbled.

They walked away all giggling to themselves. He walked up to his dorm with his stuff and chose the left bed. Jake was still on his laptop, looking at who-knows-what and Seth was looking in his bag for something. JT plopped down on his bed, and the letters JAMES TEK appeared on the frame. "Aha! I found it!" said Seth, holding up a bottle filled with dark, dark brown liquid. Jake looked over and said "Soda?"

"Yep" Seth said. JT pointed his wand at the bottle and thought "Jiterusi difio qki lumunous" and a perfect copy appeared in front of him. "Oh come on, I want one too" Jake said. "But I only . . ." Seth saw JT had made him a copy. "Oh, err well, JT?" JT chuckled. "Here's how you make a copy of anything. Point your wand at it and think 'jiterusi difio qki lumunous' and a copy will be made for you. Try it" he said. Jake pointed his red school wand at the bottle, and a second latter, and copy appeared in front of him.

"Awesome" Jake said and grabbed the soda. He chugged it in five gulps. JT put the soda under his bed and laid down. The bed was soft and comfortable, that JT drifted off to sleep in a few minutes. He didn't dream anything at all so he was fine and well rested.


End file.
